Secret Love
by ThrowawayName
Summary: Canon divergence with the end of Beast Within where Beast Boy and Raven admit to having feelings for each other. Each chapter is a short vignette covering one episode from the series and explores their developing relationship over the series. Please review if you have any feedback.
1. The Beast Within

"We're having a moment here, don't ruin it." She told him.

He merely giggled in response. The events of the night seemed to be so trivial now. They were both alive and well, having a good talk. It hurt that she was the only one who bothered to come out here to talk to him, but being alone with her like this had a calming effect all of its own. Beast Boy knew that he'd been crushing on Raven for a while now. It was hard to pinpoint exactly when it started, but it seemed to only get stronger the more time he spent with her. The recent events with Malchior and Adonis seemed to only amplify his feelings for her.

"What are you smiling at?" She asked him.

Beast Boy was shaken from his idle thoughts.

"Oh, nothing," He started, "Just thinking about how lucky I am to know you."

She blushed. "You're not that lucky." She simply said.

He disagreed. "No, I think I am." He rebutted.

She stared at him in response, time seemed to slow down as he waited for her to reply.

"Raven," he began, "Can you sense what I'm feeling right now?" He asked quietly.

She nodded.

"And?"

"I.. I think I feel the same way..." She started.

"But?"

"But I don't think it would be wise to act on it."

"Why not?"

"I wish I could tell you."

He frowned, "Raven, you know that's never enough for me."

"I know, it's one of your best and worst traits." She sighed. "Please, just for once, let me come out with it when I'm ready."

He took in a deep breath. "Ok, Raven, I'll wait." 

She sensed his hurt at the reluctant rejection.

"Beast Boy, I promise you that I feel very strongly for you. However, acting on these emotions will lead to nothing but short term happiness, followed by long term depression. It's not a good idea to pursue these feelings for me."

"I can't just shut them off Raven." He argued back.

"I know, and I'm not saying that you can't have feelings for me. Just don't expect anything to come out of it anytime soon."

"I'm not going to give up on this so easily."

She paused, "It's your call Beast Boy, but, just know that for now, my call is that I'm not ready to for a relationship. I swear it's because of me and not you, as cliché as that sounds."

Beast Boy contemplated her answer, "Alright, I won't expect anything serious for now."

They stared into each other's eyes for what felt like an eternity. Neither of them realized it in the heat of the conversation but they had moved closer and closer to each other as their talk continued on and on.

"What?" He asked, noticing her stare.

She closed the last remaining distance and kissed him.

It was a brief kiss, one he was overjoyed to experience and return as best as he could. They both only wished that it had lasted longer before Raven broke away.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

"No, it's fine." He reassured her.

"Next time if I ever do that, I'll make sure to ask first."

"Next time?" Now he was confused, first she was trying to not start anything with him, now she was talking about future smooching opportunities.

"There's no telling what the future might hold, Beast Boy," she said, "if we end up in a life threatening situation ever again, I have no idea how my emotions might react."

"So you're saying you'll need to kiss somebody if you think you're going to die?"

She smirked, "A bit blunt, but yet. Basically. And I want it to be you."

"I see," he smiled back at her, "Hey, Raven?"

"Yes?"

"Can I at least flirt with you? When it's just between us, at least?"

She looked him in the eyes.

"Flirting might be fun. Just don't tell the others."


	2. Can I Keep Him?

"Star seems pretty happy with Silkie, doesn't she?" He asked.

"Mmmhmm" She replied absent-mindedly.

"You ever have a pet, Rae?"

"No."

"Really?"

"A pet would have been an object of affection that could make my powers react uncontrollably if anything were to happen."

"Oh, right" His ears drooped. Raven, after her shower getting rid of all the goop that had covered them, had surprisingly invited him into her room for once. She was dressed in nothing but a blue bathrobe though, and had shyly asked if he knew how to give a foot massage.

He did of course, and was all too happy to give her one. She seemed to be enjoying the experience. Raven had explained to him that normally she would ask Starfire, but she was occupied with her new pet. Beast Boy liked to think that she actually just wanted an excuse to have some physical contact with him.

"You're pretty good at this." She complimented him.

"I have plenty of practice, used to give Rita these all the time."

"Who?"

"Oh, my adoptive mother. Sorry, I forgot that I never mentioned her before."

"And why is that?"

"Hmm, no real reason I guess. Never really came up. Maybe you'll meet her someday."

"She's still alive?"

"Last I checked she was, what about you?"

"What about me?" She asked, despite knowing exactly what he meant.

"What about your mom?"

"I haven't seen her in a long time. I have no idea what her current status is."

"Oh."

"We were never very close."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

"I know." The mood seemed to have been completely killed. However, Beast Boy did have one trick up his sleeve to lighten things up.

"Hey Rae?"

"Yes?"

"Since you've never had a pet before, how about I be your pet?"

She immediately blushed, "W-What?"

"You know, because I can turn into animals and stuff? You want me to be a dog? You can teach me tricks and take me for walks an- OH!" Realization dawned over just what he was saying.

"Well, you just made things awkward." She bluntly said.

"Um, sorry?" He weakly offered.

"Still, the offer is tempting..." She put her fingers to her face as if in deep thought.

"Uh, Raven?"

"Shh, my pet, how about you start on your master's other foot now?"

He blushed at the seduction in her voice, "Y-yes ma'am."


	3. Bunny Raven or How to Make A Titan

"Not a word, Beast Boy." She growled.

Ever since returning from the fight with Mumbo he had been grinning non-stop at her, and she knew exactly why.

"Awww, but Rae, I can't help it if the girl I like makes for such a cute bunny wabbit." He mocked.

This was payback for every snarky comment she ever threw his way. She deserved this. Raven acknowledged this, but that didn't mean she wanted to go through with it.

"And you made a wonderful lamp, you know that right?"

"Yeah, but in hindsight, it was kind of funny, you know?"

Raven was confused, "Our lives were in danger, and you think it's funny?"

"I mean, that's not funny, but we're ok now, and to try to kill us by turning us into animals and household appliances? That would be a story to tell our kids, wouldn't it?"

" _Our_ kids Beast Boy? You seem to have quite the plans for us."

He paled as much as he could for a green man. "I mean, uh, that's not, what?"

Raven left him there, stuttering like an idiot. She couldn't admit to him right now, but the fantasy did appeal to her. But, it could never be anything more than a fantasy.


	4. Titans East

"I'm still trying to figure it out." He complained to her.

"Figure what out?"

"What Cyborg even did, I mean what was that? It was like watching an anime except it was real life!"

She pondered the events that had occurred. It pained her to admit, but he was right, that really did make no sense what Cyborg had done to defeat Brother Blood.

"Ugh, now it's bothering me." She complained.

"Heh, sorry." He apologized.

"Also, you know I have no idea what anime is even like, do you?"

"You've never seen any anime?"

"Why would I want to?"

"Rae, you're really missing out. Now, I don't think the stuff that has stuff like what Cyborg did would be up your speed, but I think I have a few ideas for something you'd enjoy." He boasted.

"Like what?"

"It's a surprise. You in?"

She contemplated his offer. On one hand, Beast Boy's taste in entertainment could be questionable. She had nothing against enjoying the kinds of things he does, but it generally wasn't for her. On the other, spending more one on one time with him was nice, even if it does go against her wish to not get to attached to the boy she liked.

"Alright, fine, you get one episode so make it count."

"Oh, I will."

Later that night they had taken up residence on the couch after the others had gone to bed. Beast Boy had popped in the show that they were watching, and strode confidently to the couch to take his seat next to her. He jokingly faked a yawn and wrapped his arm around her, only to be surprised when she made no attempt to dislodge him.

Grinning he pushed play.

"Trigun?"

"Shh, just watch."

The episode concluded, and Beast Boy turned to the girl he had his arm wrapped around.

She said only one thing. "Another."


	5. Don't Touch That Dial

"So, Raven, did I impress you with today?"

"With what, your knowledge of bad TV?"

"Yep!" He happily replied.

"It makes me feel weak in the knees to see you quote a sci-fi show from the 70s like I imagine happens to every girl."

"I knew you'd go for nerdy and geeky."

"I wish I knew why you can watch so many TV shows, but a good book is poisonous to you? You know what, if you can convince me to give anime a shot, then I can get you to read a book."

The smile left Beast Boy's face. "There's just one problem with that Raven."

"And that would be?"

"I can't read English."

"What?"

"I never got the opportunity to learn."

She was confused, "How did you make it this far in America without knowing how to read English?"

"Well, I've always had you guys, and I switched the settings on everything I can to Swahili."

"You read Swahili?" She asked.

"I grew up in Africa, Rae."

"How about a deal?"

"Shoot!"

She looked him in the eye, "I teach you to read in English, and you teach me Swahili, ok?"

"How could I say no to such a beautiful teacher offering up her services?"

"And you're already getting detention."


	6. The Quest

Just minutes ago, the entire team had been mortified by the sudden return of Robin. They had all dressed up in his costume, pretended to be him, even admitted that it made them feel cool.

And then he just had to show up at the worst time and revel in their embarrassment. He said he didn't mind. Just showed him how much his friends cared about him, and had missed him.

Raven just wanted to die, and was currently giving her friend/love interest the cold shoulder as a result. It was his idea anyway.

"Come on Raven, you know you had fun with it."

She did, that was true. The ending however, left much to be desired.

"Do you at least want to finish Trigun tonight? We just have the movie left, and it's real good."

She nodded in quiet. She wasn't going to give him the pleasure of hearing her raspy voice snark back at him.

"Ok good, I'm sure you'll love it. And Raven?"

She said nothing.

"You were really hot dressed up like Robin today."

She couldn't help it, "What?" she simply stated.

"You know, dressed up in those tights, oh man, what a sight!"

"You see me in a skin tight leotard every day. And my bare legs at that too!"

"Well yeah, but when you were in Robin's costume, there was just this outgoing confidence you had going on that was so attractive." He grinned.

"I see," she blushed, but she wasn't going to let him win this game, "but for the record, I prefer you in your actual costume. I like you for you, not for how much like Robin you can be."

"Oh."


	7. Birthmark

There was a quiet chill in the air in the post-birthday part celebration. The others had all retired to their bed, leaving Beast Boy and Raven as the only ones left in the common room.

"You want to tell me anything about what happened today?"

"No."

"That's fine, Raven, just tell me one thing, is this part of why you don't want to be serious with me?"

She looked at the floor guiltily, and that told him everything in an instant.

"I see, this isn't what I expected, but I'll fight by your side Raven. Always." He promised her.

"Thank you." She smiled sweetly at him. "It means a lot to hear you say that."

"And, uh, just so you know, I'm sorry about violating your privacy like that."

"What's done is done. Just don't do it again, or you could say goodbye to whatever hopes you may have for me."

"Eh, heh heh," he laughed awkwardly.

She rolled her eyes at him. Truthfully, she doubted she could ever follow up on her threat. At least, willingly. But for now, she needed a distraction.

"Beast Boy?"

"Yes, Raven?"

"Can we watch something a bit lighter today? I like Evangelion, but I don't think I'm in the mood for something so depressing right now."

"Of course." He smiled.

They settled onto the couch, Beast Boy browsing through Netflix, looking for something to watch. He settled for Little Witch Academia.

"And Beast Boy?"

"Hmmm."

"If you want," she began, feeling embarrassed about what she was about to allow, "you can cuddle with me while we watch from now on."

She had never felt his emotions light up in happiness so quickly before.


	8. Cyborg the Barbarian

"That was really nice of you to do that for Cyborg." He told her.

"He needed it." She simply replied.

"I know, but you didn't have to, and you're the only one who could do it."

"I suppose."

She wasn't sure why he was telling her this. She simply felt sympathy for her friend, and wanted to help. She knew all too well how much love could hurt, and sought to ease his pain the best she could.

"Shows how much of a good person you are Rae."

"I just did what anybody else would do."

"Perhaps, but you were the one to do it. Remember when we all first met? You seemed so convinced that you weren't a good person, but you're one of the best of us."

"I think you're exaggerating."

"Maybe I am, Rae, maybe I am. But I'm thoroughly convinced that you're an amazing person. Why do you think I lo-like you so much?"

"My legs?"

"I mean, that is part of it, but there's more than that."

"Oh right, how could I forget about my breasts?"

"Fine Rae, have it your way, but you know exactly what I mean." He walked away from her.

Victory for Raven.

"And for the record, I do like your breasts a lot!" He yelled back at her.

Victory for Beast Boy.


	9. Employee of the Month

"You ever think about entering the work force, Raven?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Had you asked me yesterday, I would have said it's because I have no need for more money. I am happy with what I have, and I'm happy with what you guys provide for me."

"And how about now?"

"Because apparently tofu aliens exist, and I could end up working for them."

"Do you hate tofu that much?"

"The one time I tried it, it did not agree with me."

Beast Boy sighed in frustration, "The one other vegetarian in the tower, and she hates my cooking."

"I don't hate your cooking in general. Just the tofu. Everything I else, I far prefer you to Cyborg any day."

"Jeez, does that guy eat anything but meat?" He asked.

"Why do you think I prefer your cooking?" She asked.


	10. The Prophecy

It was tense between them. Just hours ago, Beast Boy had learned the full truth about Raven, and his mind was sent reeling with questions.

Questions like: What would Steve and Rita think if they found out I like a half-demon? Do I even care what they would say? Is Raven really going to die soon? How can I prevent this?

It was all a mess of emotions and confusion on his end. He looked towards Raven. They'd been sitting in silence for the past half hour. He could tell that she was practically crying, and doing her best to not show it. He wished he knew what to say.

Beast Boy didn't need to say anything, because Raven broke the silence first.

"So, now you know why I can't be with you." She stated. It was a statement of fact. Nothing more, nothing less.

"I guess I do. You're really going to die soon?"

She nodded.

"I won't accept that. There has to be a way to save you."

"We can try, but don't get your hopes up. This is why I wish you would move on."

"Raven, I can't do that. Besides, that would be unfair to you. Have you moved on from me?"

She looked solemn, "No, I haven't."

"Then I'm not doing that to you. Promise me one thing?"

"What?"

"If we survive, will you go out with me?"

He noticed the tears before anything else. She barely whispered out, "Yes," before she seemed to break down in front of him.

Beast Boy moved to comfort her. Wrapping her up in his arms, and stroking her arm with his hand.

"Beast Boy?"

He responded by gripping tighter.

"Can I kiss you?"

He nodded, and immediately felt her lips against his own.

* * *

 _The rest of this story will be put up next Sunday and will cover from here up until Trouble in Tokyo_ _. And yes, skipping over Troq was intentional, as is skipping over Overdrive next week. Maybe I'll revisit them later and add them in, but for now, I really could not think of any way to relate those two episodes to anything involving Beast Boy and Raven's relationship._


	11. Stranded

She could feel the bitterness rolling off of him. Just two hours since they had gotten back home from the planet they were stranded on, and he was still being unusually grumpy and sulky. His behavior was something that she would once ignore and let him deal with on his own, but over the years, she found that she was unable to not check up on him.

"You seem upset about something, what's going on?" Raven asked.

Beast Boy turned towards her, she could feel his anger intensify, but for what reason she could not tell.

"Are you going to act like I'm an idiot too?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because Starfire is the only one who doesn't regularly insult my intelligence in some capacity."

Raven was taken aback. She had been known to take pot shots at him before, but never with any serious intent. She thought that they were simply just teasing each other, but it seemed that the comments had cut deeper than he had ever let on.

"Beast Boy, please, talk to me and tell me what's wrong. You frequently won't let things go until I open up, and you've always managed to make me feel better in the end, allow me to do the same for you."

Beast Boy gave her a look. One that simply said, "Fair enough."

"While we were on that planet, Cyborg kept getting increasingly mad that I couldn't understand all the fancy words he was calling those watchamacallits. He was acting like I was an idiot for not knowing something."

Raven took in the information carefully. She had been right after all, that cracks at his intelligence, or rather, lack of education, were bothering him.

"Beast Boy, I promise you that none of us genuinely think you're stupid. You've progressed so quickly in me teaching you how to read, and you're a very capable hero in your own right. I'm sure Cyborg was just stressed from the situation we were in. I'm sure he'll apologize if you bring it up with him."

"I suppose so." He sighed.

"Have… have my comments ever made you feel genuinely stupid before?"

"Yes, they have."

Raven felt disappointed in herself for not picking up on this sooner. Better late than never, she supposed, even if she was likely to bring up the end of the world soon.

"Beast Boy, I am deeply sorry for ever making you feel that way. I do think you're a very smart man, and I promise I will never make you feel that way again. Ok?"

Beast Boy smiled, "Thanks Rae."

She grinned back.

"So, man huh?"

"Don't get too hung up on it."


	12. Mother Mae-Eye

"You know Beast Boy, I did recently see my mother again."

She was only mentioning the memory of what had happened due to their encounter with Mother Mae-eye. Despite her plans for the Titans, Raven couldn't help but admit that she felt like she got to experience something that had never truly been present in her life: An actual mother.

"How did that go?"

Raven sighed.

"Horribly, she and the rest of Azarath were just a vision. I… I think she may be dead."

"I'm sorry Rae."

"It's fine. I just, I don't even know why I'm so upset about my mother being gone. We were never close. More like acquaintances, really."

"She was still your mom."

"I guess."

"Hey Rae?"

"Yes?"

"When we meet my mom, I promise she'll adore you."

"We'll see."

"And guess what else?"

"What?"

"If whatever we have going on right now manages to last, maybe she'll be your mom legally too." 

Raven blushed harder than she ever had before.


	13. The End 1 out of 2

It was finally here. The day the world ends. The rest of her team was going out to the front to protect the tower from Trigon's forces while she was kept in high security to help protect her.

It all felt so hopeless. She watched the forms of her friends as they walked down the hallway, going off to heroically face the threat by themselves. Raven felt that she could not have made better friends if she tried.

Suddenly she heard Beast Boy's voice.

"You guys keep going, I have to go give Raven something."

She looked on as he ran back to her. The other Titans shrugged as they continued on to where they would make their last stand. He was right in front of her now, breathing a bit heavier than normal from exertion, but with a serious look on his face.

He placed the penny he picked up earlier in her hand.

"For luck." he said.

They stared into each others' eyes for a moment, and then he caught her off guard.

"What the hell? We're probably going to die anyway," he said as brought her in to a deep kiss. Wrapping his arms around her, and holding her like that for a good ten seconds before letting her go.

"I love you." He said as he turned to run off to make his last stand. "Next time, I'll ask permission first!" He shouted back, echoing what she said to him after she had first kissed him.

Raven was left blushing, tracing over her lips with her index finger.

"I love you too." She said softly.


	14. The End Part 2 out of 2

The day was over. After all that was said and done today, they had done it. Raven and the rest of the team had managed to defeat Trigon, and avert her supposed destiny. They partied harder than they had ever done so before, and for the first time in her life, Raven felt like she could be happy without regret.

"So, we're all alive still." Beast Boy told her. The others had long since gone to bed, exhausted from the events of the day.

"Yes." She smiled. "We are."

"Can I kiss you again?" He asked.

She nodded, and let him do as he wished. It was the most intense they had gotten with their kissing yet, likely because they were still running off from the feeling of a hard fought victory. But, Raven had to end it when she felt that they might go further than she was ready for at the moment.

"So, about that date?" He asked with a smirk.

"Just don't tell the rest of the team."

"Why not?"

"I don't want them prying into this before I'm ready, make sense?"

Beast Boy nodded, "Well, as much as I desperately want to show the entire world how much I love you," she rolled her eyes, "I'll hold back just for you."

"Thank you."

"Dinner and a movie?"

"Rather, cliché, don't you think?"

"Yeah, but I always wanted to try it."

"Then I'd have to say yes."

They brought each other in for another kiss.


	15. Homecoming Part 1

They had managed to defeat the Brotherhood of Evil. For now, at least. For now, at least, Beast Boy was much more concerned with finally fulfilling his promise and introducing Raven to his adoptive mother.

"Hey, Mom, I have somebody I want to introduce to you."

Rita smiled, "I see you've brought a girlfriend home."

"Mom!" Beast Boy shrieked.

Rita noticed the blushes on both of their faces. It seems her intuition for such matters had not yet left her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss?"

"Raven" She said with a slight twinge of nervousness to her voice.

"Raven, then," she smiled, "I trust that he has been good to you?"

Rita noticed that Raven seemed to lighten up at the question. "He has his charms." She said.

"That's good to hear." She said. "So, ready for the embarrassing stories?"

Raven smirked, "Of course."

For a green man, Beast Boy sure could pale.

"How about I tell you about how he used to chew on things like a puppy?"

"Mom!" Beast Boy shrieked once again.

"Hush, beloved, I'm listening to your mother embarrass you."

"Beloved, huh?" Rita said, and Raven instantly blushed. It wouldn't be fair to embarrass only her son, now would it?


	16. Homecoming Part 2

"So, Garfield?"

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up Rae."

"It's not the worst name ever."

"But it's also not one I particularly like."

"I suppose that is your opinion."

Beast Boy was slightly annoyed. First introducing Raven to his mom had led to nothing but embarrassment, and now she decided to cap it off with revealing his real name to the rest of the team. He had to admit, it was a bit weird that he didn't tell them before now, and that he still didn't know the others' real names.

"And what's your real name, huh?"

"Raven." She smirked.

"Oh." He was instantly defeated by his girlfriend.

"I can always call you a nickname, how does Gar sound? I'm sorry, but calling you 'Beast Boy' feels weird to me now that we're so close."

"It's fine, I guess." He said. "Hey, what was with that 'beloved' thing you said in front of my mom?"

"Oh, it just slipped out. I picked it up on Azarath. The couples on there would always refer to each other that way, and it just felt right to me."

"Well, I kind of liked it."

"You did?"

"Oh yeah, you can keep calling me that if you want."

"Only in private."


	17. Hide and Seek

"So, I guess you love kids after all, huh?" Beast Boy snickered at his girlfriend. Normally, he wouldn't be this teasing, but this was so distinctly out-of-character for Raven.

"I love you, don't I?" She shot back.

"Well, damn, you got me there, Rae." He laughed.

He noticed Raven quietly giggling back, the most she could allow herself, even with Trigon having been defeated.

"You ever think about parenthood, Rae?"

"I thought I was doomed to die at 16."

"Eh, heh heh, right. But, having babysat, what are your thoughts now?"

Raven considered what he was saying. "I might not mind it. Are you offering up your seed and becoming my mate?"

"What?" He blushed.

"Why, beloved, surely you remember that I'm half-demon? We do enjoy taking our mates and branding them with our mark."

She saw that Beast Boy could only continue to stammer and blush.

"And just so you know," she leaned in to whisper in his ear in a low husk, "We prefer to mate for life."

Raven then took her leave, smirking to herself over how much of a nervous and sputtering wreck she had turned her boyfriend into.

Beast Boy on the other hand, watched her walk out, simply said to himself, "Dude" and then went to take a cold shower.


	18. Titans Together

"Did I make your knees weak today, Rae?"

It was just hours since all the honorary Titans had left for home. Raven and her boyfriend were currently relaxing in her room, away from any prying eyes, and enjoying each others' company after having to spend most of the past several months apart from one another.

Communicator calls simply weren't a substitute for being right by one another in her mind.

"I was just about to strip naked for you right then and there. But then you made that brain freeze pun."

He laughed, "I couldn't help it, it was too perfect."

"Perfectly terrible, you mean."

"Whatever, but you have to admit, I could be a good leader one of these days."

"I never denied it, beloved."

"So, you admit it that I was extremely hot out there today."

"It was pretty attractive."

"I'll take it!"


	19. Trouble in Tokyo

Well, this had been quite the vacation. Finding out your favorite Japanese comic company was run by an evil supervillain? Pretty bad. Girlfriend still mad at you for chasing after who you thought was Terra? Even worse. Two of your friends finally getting together? Ok, that was pretty good.

Beast Boy was lying in the bed to his hotel room. They each had separate rooms for their stay, might as well take advantage of the generosity they were being shown for saving the country. He heard a knock in the door.

"Come in." He called out.

It was Raven who entered.

"Hello, beloved." She said.

"Are you still mad at me?"

"No, I wanted to talk."

"Then let's talk. I wanted to say sorry, I shouldn't have gone after Terra, and I guess pretending to go after those Japanese girls to cover up our relationship was pretty dumb."

She nodded, "It was, but I wanted to apologize. I let my jealously get out of control, and I understand why you went after Terra. It's just that it felt like I was being abandoned when we needed you. And I've been being pretty shitty to you since then."

For all the seriousness' of the situation Beast Boy, couldn't help but smile at that. "It's fine Rae, we were both being shitty. Never thought I'd hear you curse by the way."

"Shit, piss, fuck, cunt, cocksuker, motherfucker, and tits."

"That was pretty hot, you're a girl after my heart alright."

They moved to enjoy their make up kiss together. A long reassurance that they still loved one another, despite their faults.

"There was actually something I was planning on tonight if it went this will." Raven said.

"And that would be?"

Raven got up, and in one fluid motion, removed her cape and leotard, revealing the lacy lingerie lying beneath. She enjoyed the sound of Beast Boy's breath catching in his throat.

"Would you like to make love tonight?"

Beast Boy could only nod. Never thought they would be doing this before Robin and Starfire even had their first date.


	20. Finally letting the secret out

It had been six months since Tokyo. Beast Boy and Raven's relationship had still progressed in secret, somehow keeping their dates, kisses, and rounds of intimacy hidden from the rest of the team. They had continued to enjoy each others' company in romantic embraces, learning more about one another, and what they liked.

For instance, that night of their first love making, Raven discovered that Beast Boy wore underwear that had licensed characters all over them. He might have been embarrassed, especially, next to his girlfriend's elaborate lingerie that was so unbelievably sexy, but she had just found it kind of cute.

In any case, Raven had finally decided that she was ready for the rest of the team to know about their love life.

She had gathered the other three in the common room for a "special announcement."

Robin had been nervous about her announcing that she would be leaving. Returning to Azarath, never to be seen again.

Starfire was fully expecting her to admit that she had been swiping food from the fridge. Her own Tameranean dishes had been mysteriously missing, and she just could not imagine that it was Silkie (It was Silkie).

Cyborg's assumption was that she probably just wanted to admit to them how much they meant to her.

None of them expected the bombshell she dropped on them.

"Beast Boy and I have been maintaining a romantic relationship in secret since we defeated my father."

Reactions were immediate.

"What?!" "Glorious!" "Booyah, didn't know you had it in you grass stain."

After the first round of immediate reactions, Raven found that she was faintly blushing, having admitted to her and Beast Boy's secret, she was expecting some anger. Instead she could only feel a bit of confusion, but mostly happiness from her teammates.

Cyborg realized something before the other two however.

"Hey, wait a minutes, since Trigon? You guys have been together since long before Robin ever got himself with Starfire? HA!"

"What, Beast Boy? How did you manage this?" The Boy Wonder was so confused.

"Don't look at me, it just happened naturally."

Robin just about popped a gasket from this revelation.

"But, how?" He muttered to himself.

"Friend Raven, tell me, have you progressed further than me and Boyfriend Robin?"

"Uh, what do you mean Star?"

"Are you doing the do, as Boyfriend Robin likes to call it?"

The blush on her and Beast Boy's faces immediately gave them away.

"What? Y'all better be using protection grass stain!"

"Hey, we are!" He gasped as he put his hand over his mouth in realization.

"So you admit it!"

"So what about it tin can?"

"Since when?"

"Tokyo! Get off our case about it!"

"Haha, you hear that Robin, grass stain even got laid before your first date!"

Robin just groaned.


End file.
